1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and a system for taking an image such as a digital camera, and a computer program for causing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in an image-taking by a digital camera, there have been carried out to detect an objective body such as the face from an image obtained by the image-taking and to change the conditions of the image processing to be carried out on the image and/or to change the image-taking conditions during the image-taking according to result of the detection.
Here, it has been proposed various technics to detect a predetermined object body in an image. For example, there is proposed a technic in which a characteristic value of an interesting image obtained from image information from an image taking system such as a monitor camera is stored, mobility vector of a mobility material is obtained by comparing the stored characteristic value with a matter in the direction of time such as the rate of change with time of the stored characteristic value, and determination of the interesting image in each time is carried out taking into account the degree of influence of the used characteristic on the result of determination by the use of the past characteristic of the interesting image, the rate of change of the characteristic and the result of evaluation of degree of dependability of each of the characteristics together with the obtained mobility vector. (See, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9 (1997)-322153.)
Further, there has been proposed an action recognizing system where an area which is active and of a skin color is extracted in an area integrating portion as an objective body area by extracting an active area by an action detecting portion and a skin color area by a skin color detecting portion from a time sharing data of an input frame image and a shape and an action of the objective body are recognized by processing the time sharing data including an image of a specific objective body. (See, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-16606.)
In the technincs disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 9 (1997)-322153 and 2001-16606, the objective body is detected on the basis of the past feature of the body to be detected. However there is desired to detect more efficiently the objective body.